Moonpelt's Courage
by NaruAburame
Summary: Moon, a kit, who lives with a rogue family decides to settle temporarily on Wildcat territory. The Wildcats or also known as, Riverclan, send a patrol which attacks them. Moon gets separated from his family but he has something to fulfill, he later finds out that he is in fact a deciding factor in an important prophecy. Rated T for violence and blood.
1. Cats of the Clans (Allegiances)

Alliegances

Riverclan:

 **Leader: Rockstar: A red and brown tabby: 55 moons old or 4 years 7 months**

 **Deputy: Flamepelt: A handsome cat with an orange tabby pelt that looks like fire: 37 moons or 3 years and 1 month**

 **Medicine cat: Nightfur: A pelt that is all black with gray spots that looks like a night sky: 30 moons old or 2 years and 6 months.**

 _Warriors:_

Minnowtail: Boy: a gray cat with barely noticable white spots on his tail.

Waterclaw: Boy: Grayish blueish pelt looks blue: 32 moons old. Apprentice: Littlepaw

Graystream: Girl: her pelt is gray is always neatly groomed except battle and because of that it looks like a gray stream. Apprentice: Stormpaw

Swiftriver: Girl: a gray tabby with black swirls: 43 moons

Acornpelt: Girl: brown furred tabby: 36 moons

Coldtail: Boy: White furred tail with a gray furred body: 54 moons

Rainheart: Girl: a white and gray turtoiseshell: 34 moons

Darkstripe: Boy: gray furred pelt with blackstripes

Riverstream: Girl: a white and gray tabby: 21 moons

Daisyheart: Girl: a white and black turtoiseshell: 34 moons old

 _Queens_

Blizzardwing: Girl: a white pelted cat: 32 moons

kits: Flowerkit:5 moons Birchkit:5 moons

Streamfang: Girl: a white furred cat with blue eyes: 3 kits due

 _Elders:_

Longfur: Boy: a cat with long yellow fur: 77 moons

Wildjump: Boy: a cat with a broken leg: black and dark gray fur:84 moons

 _Apprentices:_

Littlepaw: Boy: A brown tabby: 6 moons

Stormpaw: Boy: An orange tabby with white legs: 6 moons:

Moonpaw: Boy: A black furred handsome cat with a hint of blue with white legs: 6 moons

 _Kits:_

Flowerkit: Girl: a brown and orange turtoishell:5 moons

Birchkit: Girl: a brown turtoiseshell with a hint of orange: 5 moons:


	2. Chapter 1 (09-23 09:57:03)

Author's Note: This is a new story. I originally had another chapter instead of this but it was just an overall not good one so I rewritten it. Here you go ENJOY!

Chapter 1:

"Come on, wake up Moon." my mom said as she was grooming me.

"Red, stop it, leave me alone," I said to my mom.

But I couldn't stay asleep while Red, my mom, was grooming me so I got up and looked around. It was a dimly lit den made out of sticks and brambles. We are rouges and my parents used to roam around but when me and my brother, Claw, were born we settled down here. We lived in secrecy we didn't let any other cats know were here. We lived on the outskirts of a clan territory. Rumor has it that they eat kittypets and rouges like us and sharpen their claws on our bones.

"Come on Moon the fresh-kill is losing its warmth," Red said to me.

"Ok, fine I am coming," I said to her.

She walked out of her den I followed her. In front of our den was 1 rabbit and 2 mice. Which is very plentiful. To the right of the den you can see a river that seperates this land to the clan's territory. And there are trees that form a half circle from one end to another end of the river. It was a nice clearing. My brother and dad were playing near the river. My mom was already biting out of the soft flesh of the rabbit and giving them to me. I was thinking of the dream were I was drowning I was having this dream for a couple of days now. I was avoiding the river because of it.

My mother's voice woke me out of my thoughts,"Come on eat up or else you will never grow and stay a kitten for the rest of your life."

That scared me so I ate the soft flesh faster than that rabbit can run. Fang, my father, ran up to us with Claw quickly behind him.

"Me and Claw went out hunting this morning he is a really good hunter," Fang said.

"Stop lying dad, I only caught the two mice because you made them run my way." Claw replied.

"I know but we make a good team." Fang told him.

We ate the rabbit and my parents ate the mice. Some of the rabbit was still left so Fang told us we can save that for later.

"As the Lion was resting in the sun..." Fang was telling us.

His head shot up and looked at the other side of the river and then we looked there. There was three cats. One was a tabby with a pelt like flames. The other was a gray one with her pelt so groomed and shiny that it looked like a gray stream. The other was gray with dark gray blackstripes.

"Red, take the kits to the den and stay there and protect them." Fang said.

"Will you be ok?" Red asked.

"Yes, don't worry now hurry!" he told us.

"Red, will we be ok?" I asked her.

Only one thing we forgot, Claw. He was taking a swim and he didn't want to hear a story so he went in the river. We were so caught up in the story we forgot that he was in there.

We were in the den. When I said," Where's claw?" I asked her.

She looked around the den expecting him to blend in with the shadows since he was a black and gray cat, like Fang. Then she looked at me with the most scared expression.

"Do you know where he is?" she asked me.

"He was in the river taking a swim," I told her.

Outside we heard hissing and then we looked out and saw the flame pelted cat say," You rouges stop stealing our prey,"

"We aren't stealing your prey you guys only live behind that river."

"This is where we get extra food in Leaf-bare," he told Fang.

"It's only 4 cats its not doing any harm," Fang told him.

The flame pelted cat nodded to the others and the started to hiss and surround Fang.

At that moment Claw was yelling since he started drowning but none of them could hear it.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I rewritten these three first chapters because at the beggining they were so bad here you go. Also special thanks for me for writing this story.

Chapter 2:

"Moon, stay here don't you dare move a muscle," Red ordered.

Then she ran out of the den. The other three cats looked at her and made a defensive line. Then she turned right and went to the trees. The three cats thought she was running away scared so they hissed insults at her. Then she turned left and headed towards the river. She stopped while she was running.

"Claw is drowning!" Red yelled to Fang.

Fang froze in shock. Most likely remembering that it was his fault for Claw being in the river.

"Can't you guys swim?" he asked.

"Yes," the one with the flame pelt answered.

"Please save them, I beg of you." Fang pleaded.

"Flamepelt, we have to or else we would be breaking the warrior code," the one with the groomed pelt said.

"What do you think, Darkstripe, do you agree with Graystream?" Flamepelt asked the one with the dark striped cat.

"Yea, we better not anger Starclan," Darkstripe answered.

"Ok, lets swim to them and surround them and bring them back here," Flamepelt told them.

Flamepelt seemed like a natural leader. He was a quick thinker and valued the opinions of others. He must be the leader of the wildcats I though to myself. While I was in my thoughts they all were in the water swimming to the left and they were quickly being hidden by the trees.

"Moon why don't you go and take a nap, I will tell you when Claw and Red come back, ok?" Fang ordered me.

I was taking a nap when I felt my fathers tail brush my nose. I sneezed then woke up and looked at him. He nodded to me and I understood. We walked out to Red, Flamepelt, Graystream, and Darkstripe. There was something wrong Claw wasn't there.

"Where is Claw," Fang asked Red.

Flamepelt answered for her, "Since Claw was a small kit he didn't have that much weight so the river overcame him and swept him away. If he maybe was atleast 6 moons he would've been swept away much slower so we can catch up to him, but it was too late."

Red went to the den and she was crying Fang went to calm her down. Although he was crying as well. I wanted to ask Flamepelt if he was one of the wildcats and how they could swim so well, but they were already near the bank of the other side of the river.

In the week we were all down Fang and Red didn't catch that much food. Another week passed and I turned 5 moons. I looked at my reflection in the river and I got just a tad bigger in two weeks. In the second week when I turned 5 moons Fang and Red taught me how to catch mice and fight for myself but I wasn't making that much progress.

One day when we were all gathering to eat our prey Fang said something that I knew would change my life forever.

"I am going to go search for Claw, he can't be dead, do you guys want to come with me?"


	4. Chapter 3

Author's Note: This is the last rewritten chapter. If you could see the old ones you could probably throw up. Anyway I always accept constructive criticism and review this book so I know what to improve on. Special thanks to me and anyone who is reading this right now.

Chapter 3:

"I will go with you," Red replied.

Then they both looked at me expecting for me to say that I will come with them but I just had a feeling that I wasn't supposed to do that. I also knew that I wanted to be with the wildcats. I heard they lived in a group and it would be better to live in a group than move around aimlessly. I don't want to go search for Claw if they did find him then they can find me since I won't be that much farther off.

"I am sorry I want to go to the wildcats its much safer," I told them.

"Moon, are you hearing yourself right now?" Fang asked me.

"Yes, I am, and I am certain of my choice," I told him.

"Moon, what are you going to do you're going to be alone," Red told me.

"No I won't, I will try to join the wildcat's group."

"Moon, the wildcat's are what caused Claw to get swept away. They attacked us and distracted us," Fang said.

"If you guys do find Claw, you guys can find me I won't be too far off. I will be just across the river," I said.

"Fang, it's hopeless. We can't change his mind," Red said.

"Goodbye, I hope you guys find Claw and find me," I said.

I watched them go straight once they reached the river they headed right where Claw got swept away. Then they went in to the trees following the rivers. I sat there eating the remaining mice pondering about how I can join the wildcat's group. Then I felt a weight on my head and I went unconcious.

I awoke in a den it was much bigger than the one I used to share with Fang, Red, and Claw. I looked to the right I saw three nests made of moss. the nests wentin a circle surrounding the walls. There was 5 in total. I looked to the left corner there was a cat with a flat rock that had leaves on it. I couldn't see much of the cat because it was night. Then I went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Author's Note: The chapters will be longer because I am going to incorporate more details about the surroundings of Moon. Sunhigh means noon or 12 o'clock. Special thanks to me for editing this book

Chapter 4:

I woke up the next day I was still in the den on a nest made of moss. I sighed in comfort but then I remembered that I don't know where I am. I saw the cat that was in here the day before.. She was in the corner of the den sorting weird herbs on a flat stone half her size, her back turned to me. Her pelt was as black as the night with dark gray spots on it. She heard me wake up and turned to me. Her face had two yellow eyes and the one on the left had a scratch going vertically on it. I could guess that she was at least 28 moons old.

"You've woken up, are you well rested?" she asked. I could of course run away but she had longer legs so she can catch up to me very fast so I didn't run but I replied.

"Yea, I am do you know what happened," I replied.

"A fat squirrel was running on a branch and they both fell on you." the she-cat said jokingly. I wanted to ask again but I figured if she won't tell the me the first time she probably won't tell me the second time. Then I decided to know what is going on.

"Do you know where I am?" I asked.

"Your in Riverclan." she replied. What is Riverclan I thought to myself.

"Who are you?"

"I am Nightfur, the medicine cat of Riverclan." she answered.

"What is a medicine cat and Riverclan?" I asked. At that moment a gray burly tabby came in the den.

"Are you Moon?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I am sorry for your loss. I heard from the hunting patrol by Flamepelt that your brother drowned." he said. I didn't reply because I had a feeling that maybe just maybe that Claw is still alive.

"Follow me." he ordered. I looked at Nightfur confused but she just looked at me and went back to sorting herbs. I followed the tabby outside of the den. It was a huge island. There was a fallen tree trunk to my right side leading to the huge body of land which is outlined by trees. It was a clearing where it was surrounded by trees. It was a huge clearing with a hightened rock taller than an adult cat, but an adult cat can reach the top in one jump and tower over everyone else. I looked back to Nightfur's den there was a small spring of water and Next to the spring of water is another den where I heard kits playing. To the very left of the rock was a den it was very big. Next to that den was Flamepelt and the other cats that saved Red. The tabby looked back at me and said,"My name is Rockstar, I am the leader of Riverclan."

"What's Riverclan?"

"It's a group of cats, which is us, that control the territory that has a river in it. Our loyalty is to everyone in the clan to elders, kits, and queens. We are also good at swimming. There are three other clans with their own abilities."

"Cool," I said in fascination. Then we reached the rock in the clearing.

"I'll jump to the top and jump after me and I will catch you by the scruff." he said. At this point the whole clan is watching us. I nodded and then he jumped and reached the edge with no effort. The he turned around and looked down at me and nodded. I jumped and almost reached the top my had was level with the flat top and he grabbed me by the scruff and he grunted and lifted me up."Ok stand tall and don't be scared everyone will stare at you." he said to me. We waited then I could see four cats getting on the tree trunk and finally reaching the treetrunk and then the island. Rockstar nodded to them and the one in the front nodded back. They dropped fish and minnows on a pile to the top right of the nursery. "I leader of Riverclan, Rockstar, announce a clan meeting." he yelled. Everyone gathered around the rock. Four kits got out of the nursery with two queens behind them. Two of which look like they are the same age as me. While the other two look a moon older. Then Nightfur got out of her den and stayed at the front. Then Rockstar began,"As some of you may notice there is a kit that doesn't belong to the clan here. He was brought here because Nightfur got a prophecy from Starclan about him. His brother drowned and his mother was saved by Flamepelt, Graystream, and Darkclaw." He nodded towards them while he said their names."Because Nightfur got a dream about Moon he will be apart of our clan. I leader of Riverclan, Rockstar, hereby announce you a kit of this clan you will now be called Moonkit. Your name will change till your apprenticeship." Everyone was reluctant to cheer he could be a bad omen and he was a rouge after all. Then Nightfur started saying chanting Moonkit and everyone followed. The kits looked jealous of Moonkit. "The clan is dismissed," Rockstar announced. The kits ran up to the rock and waited for Moonkit to climb down.


	6. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Here are some special thanks. To me for writing this story. To be an apprentice you have to six moons old and the suffix turns into a paw not a kit. Leaf-fall Autumn or fall.

Chapter 5:

Rockstar took me by the scruff and put me down off the rock. "You kits don't cause any trouble for the warriors ok," Rockstar said. "We won't," said the orange kit. Then Rockstar went into a den which I think it is his. Then Flamepelt followed him inside.

"Flamepelt is the deputy and he is my dad don't you think that's cool!" the orange tabby said. Then the other one a brown tabby said,"He is my dad too, and my name is Littlekit."

"My name is Stormkit!" the orange tabby said. There were two other kits walking shyly towards us. They were younger than us. The smallest one of the two which was a turtoishell of brown and orange said, "My name is Flowerkit." I waited a couple of moments for the other kit to say something she was a turtoishell of black, and orange but she didn't introduce herself.

"Nice to meet all of you I am Moonkit," I introduced myself although they already know what my name is because of what happened.

"Nice to meet you do you guys want to do Thunderclan vs Riverclan." Stormkit asked. I could already tell he is more energetic than everyone else maybe that is why his name is storm because he can be full of energy like the thunderstorms.

"I don't know if I should, I don't know what Thunderclan is."

"WHAT?!" they all said in unison.

"Wow your such a mousebrain Moonkit." Flowerkit said. I have heard mousebrain being said before by my parents to each other when they mess up at trying to hunt prey. Wow I realized I really do miss my parents I wonder if they found Claw yet.

"Seriously, what is Thunderclan?" I spoke.

"It is a clan that lives just north of us. They have woods there and they are so stealthy and they can climb trees like squirrels and fall down from them and attack from above." Littlekit said.

"Ok, I wanna play"

"Ok, me and Moonkit in Thunderclan and Littlekit, Flowerkit, and Birchkit in Riverclan." Stormkit said.

"I don't want to play its too dangerous," Birchkit said.

"Why are you always like this come on just play with us." Flowerkit said to her sister.

"In real battle we don't have time to talk so we start now!" Stormkit said. Then he leapt at Flowerkit trying to bite her ear. Then Littlekit leapt and headbutted Stormkit while both of them were in midair. I was so caught up in the moment that I ran and jumped and tried to bite Flowerkit's back but she jumped and her back hit my muzzle and I fell backwards. I regained my balance and saw that Flowerkit and Littlekit were teaming up on Stormkit so I ran as fast as I could and headbutted Littlekit's side. Then he toppled sideways hitting Flowerkit then she fell off balance and me and Stormkit pinned them down. The whole clan saw this commotion and some full-grown cats came and praised me and Stormkit for our battle moves some even gave us advice. At the end of the day Littlekit and me talked and he taught me about the clans and their ways. I felt like I was fitting in.

"Hey! Littlekit come here its getting late." his mom yelled at him.

"Come on Moonkit my mom, Daisyheart, made you a nest next to mine."

"Really, thanks!"

Later about a couple of sunhighs later Rockstar said that it was a gathering. I was excited to hear about what news the clans had to share. It was just a normal month for all the clans. Except that Leaf-Fall is approaching in a moon and that is when me Littlekit and Stormkit become apprentices!


	7. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I can't believe the difference between the first 3 chapters and these. These are way much better to read so enjoy.

Chapter 6:

It was the day when me Stormkit and Littlekit become apprentices. Daisyheart was really nice to me and she started to treat me like I am one of her kits.

"I want you three to stand tall and proud. Don't start horseplaying or else all the grooming I have done will be gone to waste. Understand?"

"Yes, Daisyheart" we all said in unison.

Then we heard a voice,"Will Stormkit, Littlekit, and Moonkit please step forward. We all walked out of the den and walked in a straight line under the rock. Everyone cleared a path for us. Flamepelt walked from under the rock to Daisyheart, his mate. and they both sat in front of the nursery. Flamepelt treated me as I was one of his own sons and he is a good and skilled fighter. Sometimes when he isn't on patrol he teaches us battle moves. I looked at Nightfur in front of the rock and she smiled approvingly.

"Stormkit, step forward, you will be an apprentice to Graystream, and your name will now be Stormpaw."

Stormpaw and Graystream walked towards each other and touched noses and they walked somewhere in the crowd.

Daisyhearts words kept on replaying in my head"Touch noses and follow your teacher." she once said. "Don't start jumping around because your excited." she also said.

"Littlekit, step forward, you will be an apprentice to Waterclaw, your apprentice name will be Littlepaw."

Littlepaw and Waterclaw touched noses and walked towards Stormpaw and Graystream.

"Moonkit, step forward, you will be an apprentice to Minnowtail, and your apprentice name will be Moonpaw."

I touched noses with Minnowtail and we walked towards the new apprentices.

"I am so excited," Stormpaw said.

"Me too," I answered.

"I am so excited that I can take the ticks of the elders and I won't be ticked off." Littlepaw said.

"Ok, then Littlepaw go take the ticks off Longfur." Waterclaw replied.

"Wait I was actually joking," Littlepaw replied.

"Well what do you guys think we should do?" Waterclaw asked.

"We should go to our border with Thunderclan and patrol there," Graystream suggested.

"Your right there has been tension there. We can also show them some of our territory," Minnowtail said.

"All right, let's go," Waterclaw said.

We were all extremely excited Graystream told us not to be so bouncy. We reached the tree-trunk.

"Be careful as you guys get bigger you can go over this much faster," Minnowtail said.

We all nodded.

"Moonpaw, you go first." Minnowtail said.

I was scared and walked really slow and as I was getting the hang of it I went faster. After a while we all got through we went and followed the river.

"Once you guys smell a yucky smell you will know that it is Thunderclan's scents to makr their territory." Minnowtail said.

The river kept on going northwest we kept on following it. We reached a place with a rock on the side of the river just a few meters back from it. With a horrible and stinky smell.

"This is the end of Thunderclan's territory," Minnowtail said.

"If their on the other side of the river then why isn't the river the border?" I asked him.

"Good question," Minnowtail replied.

"It used to be that way when I was an apprentice myself, but they just had obnoxous apprentices at that time who kept on going on the river for a swim. Until one kit followed one apprentice and drowned they decided they would make their territory a little further back." Minnowtail explained.

We went further even though the river went just west and we stopped following it.

"This river is also the border between the Shadowclan and Thunderclan. Of course Thunderclan made their border a little back so its Shadowclan's river." Graystream explained.

We followed our teachers silently they renewed the borders. We finally reached a black straight and wide line in the grass. There were huge fast things on it.

"This is the Thunderpath. It is where Twolegs get eaten by monsters and the monsters run away on here." Waterclaw said.

"Don't ever try crossing it all the clans had someone die here." Graystream said.

"We should head back its getting late," Minnowtail suggested.

Then at that moment a huge blue thing going faster than anything I saw before zoomed right past. There was a horrible smell and the wind blew me back. I regained my balance and they told us to get back to camp fast.

"I hope you guys learned something your our apprentices since moons." Graystream said.

"Wait why isn't there that much cats?" Stormpaw asked her.

"There was a battle between the clans a little while ago against a huge group of Rouges. I think they called themselves Skyclan?" Graystream replied.

"Yea, we gave them a good beating only a few survived and they ran away." Waterclaw said.

It was obvious they were hiding something, and that something was huge.

The sun was setting and our teacher's told us to collect moss for our bedding or we can use the ones we had from the nursery.

At night I said,"Hey, do you guys feel that they were hiding something about Skyclan?"

"Yea, it was weird," Littlepaw replied.

"No, I didn't notice anything," Stormpaw replied.


	8. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I am planning to do atleast 1-3 chapters a day. As always constructive crticism. This book is not going to have a major plot. This book is only a book that creates a plot for the whole series that I am planning to do. I think maybe 21 chapters per book if I can actually make the chapters lengthy to further the plot. Anyway ENJOY!

Chapter 7:

I woke up earlier than everyone else. They were still in their nests sleeping peacefully. So I decided to explore camp. I saw two cats that were near the trunk that kept watch. There were brambles that block water and there was a gap between so someone can access the trunk. I walked up to them.

"Oh hi Moonpaw, was your first day as an apprentice yesterday?" Coldtail asked.

"It was good, our teacher showed us the borders," I replied.

"Awesome, soon enough you will know the borders by heart," Coldtail told me.

He went back to watching for enemies. I went to the fresh-kill pile to eat something I was starving from yesterday's patrol around the borders. I went to Nightfur's den. Flowerkit was already there helping Nightfur sort the herbs on the rock.

"This one is Marigold, it is good for wounds so it can prevent infection. You need to bite it and squeeze the juice on a Goldenrod leaf and put the leaf on a wound," Nightfur told her.

Flowerkit was nodding and she was smelling the Marigold plant for a scent so she can remember it. Then Nightfur looked at me.

"Oh hi Moonpaw, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I just woke up early so I decided to come here,"

"You might've woken up early from nervousness or stress. It's probably from yesterday's ceremony it must have made you nervous." she said.

I nodded to her and then she went on explaining more plants to Flowerkit. Then I went back to my den. I was wondering how Fang and Red were doing. Then I saw Flowerkit come out of Nightfur's den. I ran up to her.

"Hi Moonpaw."

"Hi, why was Nightfur explaining all those plants to you?"

"Oh, that, I asked Nightfur yesterday if I can be a medicine cat like her. Then she told me that I can, so now in the ceremony next moon I get to be a medicine cat apprentice." she explained.

"Wow, that's cool I wouldn't remember any of those plants," I told her.

I went back to my nest for a nap when I put my head down. Minnowtail poked his head in the den and said, "Moonpaw, wake the others today were going to recognized scents."

He left the den and I woke the others. They reluctantly got out but they did since they remembered that misbehaving apprentices have to take care of the elders.

After a while we all set out. The day wasn't that bad we had to smell some yucky scents and remember them. It was about sunhigh when we finished. We saw a Thunderclan patrol mark their borders. Littlepaw got a scratch on his paw so he went to the medicine cat's den.

"Can you help me get there?"

"Yea, sure why not," I said.

I helped him keep balance since he was walking on three legs. We went in the den and Nightfur wasn't there. We decided to wait for her near the camp's entrance but as we walked out Flowerkit came in.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Littlepaw got cut on his paw," I explained.

"Ok, put him down here I can help,"

I helped Littlepaw make his way to a nest and get settled down.

"Are you sure she can help?" Littlepaw asked.

"Yea, don't worry Nightfur taught her how to treat stuff like this,"

Littlepaw had a confused look on his face. I was the only one who knew that Flowerkit was going to be a medicine cat apprentice apart from her and Nightfur. I made a reasurring face and he calmed down.

She applied the Marigold juice on a Goldenrod leaf and applied it to his paw.

"OUCH! IT STINGS!" Littlepaw yelled.

"It's ok it will only sting for a while," she said.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"Yes, I will give him one poppy seed. He will wake up in a couple of hours, but he shouldn't walk around or over excert himself or else it will get infected and he could get sick easier."

"Ok, I will tell Waterclaw," I said.

She gave him a poppy seed and he started falling asleep. Then Nightfur came in the room.

"That was well done, Flowerkit, I am very impressed you have shown such exceptional skills," Nightfur told her.

"Really, it was nothing," Flowerkit said.

"Follow me," Nightfur beckoned with her tail.


	9. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I am doing kind of fillers found in anime. NOTE! If a chapter is a filler READ IT. The chapter will advance the book's plot and will give you information. This filler will take a chapter and maybe a half.

Chapter 8:

I went outside following Flowerkit then I looked around for Waterclaw. Then I remember he is coming back from his patrol. I went to the entrance and waited there.

"Moonpaw, is Littlepaw ok?" Stormpaw asked behind me.

"Yea, Flowerkit treated his cut and gave him poppy seeds."

"Flowerkit?" Stormpaw asked in confusion.

Then the patrol came back with Flamepelt in the lead.

"Hi Moonpaw," he said.

Then he walked away and I saw Waterclaw behind him.

"Waterclaw, Flowerkit said that Littlepaw will be ok as long as he doesn't reopen the scratch," I told him.

"Flowerkit? When did my daughter learn to be a medicine cat?" he said in confusion.

"I, Rockstar, call a clan meeting." Rockstar yelled on top of the rock.

Everyone gathered around Nightfur was on the base of the rock as usual. Rockstar waited till everyone was sitting and continued.

"One kit has shown excellence in being a medicine cat and me and Nightfur talked and we decided she would be an apprentice."

Everyone looked at each other in confusion and some speculated on whether it's Birchkit or Flowerkit.

"Will Flowerkit step forward," Rockstar said.

Blizzardwing and Waterclaw both ran and tried to groom her, but it was too late they just stopped and looked at their daughter proud and confused.

"Flowerkit, do you promise to uphold the rules of medicine cats, talk to Starclan, and become an apprentice to Nightfur?"

"I do,"

"Then I, Rockstar, leader of Riverclan with the power of Starclan appoint you as our new medicine cat apprentice, your name will be Flowerpaw," he said.

Then Flowerpaw and Nightfur walked towards each other, and touched noses. Birchkit and her parents cheered the loudest.

Then there was a scream of pain. Which made the whole clan silent.


	10. Chapter 9

Author's Note: I have no note.

Chapter 9:

Everyone made way for Nightfur and Flowerpaw. Nightfur was of course expecting this. She knew that some medicine cats had to prove themselves. This was the perfect chance for Flowerpaw to prove herself to the rest of the clan since she was still a kit. The screaming was from Streamfang she was due for quite a while.

Rockstar of course sensing the tension told Flamepelt to organize patrols.

"Hey, Moonpaw let's do some battle training," Minnowtail said.

"Alright sounds good."

"I used to train in the forest on this island, so you can train with me there."

"Really?"

"Follow me," he beckoned me with his tail.

We went into the woods and walked for a while. Then we reached a clearing with pretty flowers. Minnowtail went to the middle of the clearing.

"Come attack me."

Of course I was reluctant to do so he was my teacher. He recognized that I was reluctant. Then he nodded. I lunged and try to land on his back. He swatted me away and I went back.

"Come on, you have to come with a killing intent," Minnowtail said with amusement.

After a few seconds of reluctance I made it look like I was about to pounce on Minnowtail like the first time. He was expecting me to do so. Then I just hopped and he lunged while he was in the air he didn't realize his mistake until I scratched his underbelly. Then he put all his weight down and he went down much faster and crushed me.

All the air was knocked out of me. Then he turned around and faced me.

"Impressive, but not good enough."

He finally let me get up. I was breathing heavily. Then he told me to rest for a little bet. After I was well-rested he told me I can try again.

"All right, GO!"

I wasn't expecting him to pounce since I thought he was going easy on me like the first times. While he was in midair I decided to jump away. When I jumped and he landed there was a little opening when he turned to me. Then I ran my full speed.

He was ready for this. He turned around and kicked my front legs with his hind legs and I tripped and he pinned me down.

"You know, you're pretty good for a new apprentice."

He let me regain my breath.

"Thanks, but your a really good and skilled fighter."

"Not really, all the warriors are like this. Do you want to go hunt. I can go and show you techniques."

"Ok, I know how to catch mice, Fang taught me how."

He looked at me confused. Then he remembered that I wasn't a clanborn cat like him so the confusion receded.

"Ok, but did that cat teach you how to fish?'

"No, we didn't eat fish that much," I said.

"Ok, then you will learn something new."

He took me back to camp. It wasn't that long since we left but camp was still a little crowded near the nursery.

"Let's do fishing at another time, let's go check on Streamfang."

"Ok."

We went to the entrance to the nursery. Nightfur was in the entrance blocking everyone from going in. Minnowtail being Nightfur's littermate he was able to talk to her while I was following him.

"Why are you outside? Shouldn't you be helping Streamfang give birth?"

"No, Streamfang will be fine."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's Starclan's wishes to let Flowerpaw prove herself."

"Well, I don't trust a kit help a full grown cat give birth."

As he said that Flowerpaw came outside the den.

"We have three new and healthy kits."

Nightfur looked at Flowerpaw and nodded then she looked at Minnowtail.

"Told you," she whispered.


	11. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I don't have one.

Chapter 10:

The next week me and Minnowclaw fought each other and he said that I was making great progress. Everyone gathered around the nursery trying to get a glance at the kits. Everytime Nightfur didn't allow anyone in. Even Rainheart, the father, wasn't allowed in.

The week after it was getting cold. Stormpaw and Littlepaw didn't see me much because Minnowtail prefered to teach me alone.

"Hey Moonpaw, remember when we were going to go to the river and I show you how to fish."

"Yea, I do."

"Well, we're going there now."

"Ok."

We walked on the tree-trunk I could walk as fast as him and I even had to slow down just to not bump into him. It was a cold day. We went to the left after reaching the mainland. We reached a spot where the water was warmer, but it was still cold.

"Ok, so you don't want to let your shadow fall on the river. Once you see a fish scoop it up with your paw and throw it back here."

I nodded thinking this was going to be easy. We waited for a while then with lightning fast reflexes Minnowtail scooped a fish up and made it fly into the air. Then he bit it, killed it, and dropped it next to me.

"Wow! That's so cool."

"Ok, why don't you try it?"

I looked into the water and waited. I saw a small silhouited shape of a fish in the water. I tried to scoop it up but instead. I cut it. Blood started seeping out and I had a vision.

It was a battle lots of cats and Rockstar was there and there was Minnowtail next to him. They were facing another group of cats then they all started fighting and everyone cut each other then there was blood everywhere.

"Moonpaw! Moonpaw! Wake up!" Minnowtail said.

I recognized the place and the scent of herbs. I was at Nightfur's den!

"Oh, what a relief, I though I lost you there for a second."

"It's ok Minnowtail, can you inform Rockstar of what happened?" Nightfur told him.

Minnowtail nodded and left the den, then Nightfur looked at me.

"Are you ok? Can you tell me what happened?"

"Yea, I'm fine. I had a vision it was really scary. There was everyone from Riverclan and there was another clan. Then we all started fighting and there was blood everywhere. Then I woke up here."

She looked at me with a blank face. Like what what I said proved her suspicion.

She beckoned with her tail. She went to Rockstar's den outside the sun was setting. Everyone was heading back to their nests. We ran into Minnowtail coming out of the den and then he nodded to us and went back to the warrior den. We went into Rockstar's den and Nightfur had me explain everything.

"It's an omen from Starclan," he said.

"Yes, I think in the next gathering in two weeks we should be careful not to make tensions rise."

"Will I get to attend the gathering?" I asked.

"Yes, it will be your first time. Also you could recognized a few cats that were in the vision and we can be prepared." Rockstar said.

"We will keep the vision between us no one should know about it. If word gets around then the clans will be in chaos or particularly this clan." Nightfur said.

I nodded and they dismissed me. I went back to my nest and went to sleep.

"Wake up Moonpaw, today were going to do a battle assessment with Stormpaw and Littlepaw." Minnowtail lashed his tail on my nose.

I looked at him and realized that it was sunhigh. I quickly got up and though I was going to take off the elder's ticks for punishment.

"It's ok Moonpaw, you were hurt yesterday I won't punish you," he said.

I nodded and he told me to go and eat fresh-kill. I was starving so I munched down the food hungrily. Graystream took us to the place where most Riverclan apprentices train. It was in the mainland hidden by trees. It had rocks and fallen tree trunks that cats can try to jump over and do parkour to help with their jumping abilities. Also it makes fighting here really hard since their were always obstacles to dodge and attacks.

"Alright let's not waste any daylight," Waterclaw said.

"First up, Moonpaw and Littlepaw, you guys pretend this is a real battle, and go your hardest. Don't unsheath your claws." Waterclaw continued.

We both nodded and he counted down from three. It finally went down to GO! Minnowtail told me that a cat usually starts off by pouncing it was the case here. "Whenever they pounce roll under them and scratch their belly," he told me.

While he was in the air I rolled under him and went on my back. I kicked with my hind legs and he went higher in the air. I jumped and scratched his belly. Then I got down and dodged him falling down on me just in time.

I wasted no time in watching his reaction. I jumped on his back and pinned him down.

"Stop! Winner is Moonpaw!" Waterclaw announced. All the teachers were really impressed as was Stormshadow. We did this for the whole day. We fought against our teachers, and against each other. At the end the teachers took us to the spot that I went fishing with Minnowclaw the other day. We learned how to fish. We came back with 4 fish in total. We learned how to fight and hunt for the whole week.

"We are doing so well!" I said one night in our nests.

"Yea, only a couple of moons until we get our assessment." Littlepaw said.

"I can't wait till we are warriors." Stormpaw said.

"None of can," I said.

We all agreed and we gradually went to bed.


	12. Chapter 11

Author's Note: MORE FILLERS! It is going to last only for half of this chapter because I just need to introduce these new and wonderful kits.

Chapter 11:

I woke up in the middle of the night hearing little kittens. Oh it's Alderkit and Silverkit they must be hungry I thought to myself. I tried to go back to sleep but then I noticed that the mewling was getting farther away as if it was heading away from the nursery. I looked around confused. I went outside and saw that the kits were outside and walking in front of the nursery and heading towards the tree trunk. Our den being to the opposite side of the tree trunk just to the left of the elder's den we could see anyone on the tree trunk. Or heading towards it.

I tried to sneak up on the kits. They were one moon old. They didn't have the best hearing since they are still developing. I was behind them and while Alderkit a gray tabby was getting on the tree trunk I said.

"What are you doing?"

They tried to pretend that they were sleepwalking. They started heading for the nursery they thought they fooled me.

"That won't work on me,"

"Ok fine, we tried to explore our territory," Alderkit replied.

At this point I could see that Silverkit wasn't as adventurous as Alderkit so she was probably forced into it by him.

"No, that was very dangerous. You guys could've been hurt or even worse die. If I see this one more time I will tell Streamfang."

"NO, please don't tell her, we will be good kits."

Of course the best strategy with kits is to tell them that you will tell their mother they will always or usually freak out.

I escorted them back into their den I stayed there for a few minutes to make sure that they were sleeping and don't sneakout again.

I also noticed that Birchkit's pelt was beautiful. Then I snapped out of my thoughts. That was weird I thought to myself. I went back to my nest and went back to bed.

I woke up early in the morning. Earlier than Stormpaw and Littlepaw but dawn patrols were coming back so it wasn't that early. I ate a fish then I went to the training area for Riverclan apprentice. I jumped through the the fallen tree trunks and rocks and got faster at pouncing.

It was very cold. Then sunhigh came and it got slightly warmer. I went back to camp to see if there was anything going on since most ceremonies happen in sunhigh. When I reached camp Rockstar was calling a meeting. I found a place to sit next to Littlepaw and Stormpaw.

"Do you know what the meeting is about?" I asked Littlepaw.

"It's probably Birchkit's ceremony," he replied.

I was jolted back to my thoughts about birchkit the day before. What is going on I asked myself.

"Birchkit, your mentor will be Swiftriver, she is a loyal and smart cat and I hope she will pass those qualities on to you, and your new name will be Birchpaw."

They both walked up to each other and touched noses. Then everyone cheered her name. For some weird reason I was one of the loudest.

"Moonpaw, it is really obvious that you like her," Littlepaw said to me.

"No, I don't," I replied.

Then he and Stormshadow looked at me and laughed.

We trained a bit more in the Riverclan training area Stormpaw was able to overpower me and crush me. Which is the only time I lost a mock battle on that day.

We went back to the camp since the sun was starting to set. Everyone was coming back from their patrols. Birchpaw and Swiftriver came back, Swiftriver showed Birchpaw around our territory.

Flamepelt walked up to me and said:"Moonpaw you Stormpaw and Littlepaw are coming to the gathering tonight,"

I was expecting this news so I wasn't too bouncy when I went to tell them.

"Are you kidding!" Stormpaw asked.

"No, I am not."

"I am so excited it is our first gathering!" Stormpaw said.

"I am too!" I told him.

We stayed behind our mentors while we were walking to the Startrees. It was surrounded by a tons of trees which were no clan's forest. In the middle was a clearing. It had tons of pretty flowers. At the end of the clearing it had a huge rock called the Starrock where the clan leaders would stand and announce their news. We were the third clan to arrive. Windclan was the last. There were so many cats of so many colors. All the other clans smelled really bad.

All the leaders got up on the Starrock and everyone told each other to be quiet. Once it was silent a skinny and sleek cat came forward. He had a black pelt but his muzzle was white and so was his legs.

"Welcome to the gathering everyone. I, will start off first, we had plenty of rabbits come onto our moor and we had plenty to eat this Greenleaf. I expect the same for Leaf-bare."

Everyone in Windclan nodded to their leader.

"I will go next, our clan had more than plentiful to eat this Greenleaf and right now. We expect to have more than we need in Leaf-bare." It was a brown tabby with black stripes on his back. It was Thunderclan's leader.

I looked at him and realized that he was the cat in my vision!

"We also have intruders on our territory who have not that much food this Leaf-fall." he continued then he looked accusingly at Rockstar and at me.

Cries of protest in Riverclan broke out.

He kept staring at me. Then his facial expression turned into recognition and surprise. I looked at him confused but he was still staring. Rockstar looked at him and saw that he was looking at me so he looked at me and glanced away.

"I can assure you that none of my clan members would do such a thing. We have plenty to eat."

"Really? That cat over there looks like the one that we keep on seeing that steals our prey!"

"Moonpaw would never do such a thing!"

"Are you sure that he doesn't sneak off in dawn and eat some of our prey?!"

"Moonpaw does not do such things I keep cats on watch to make sure that nothing wrong goes on!"

"He must've been eating our prey since he is tired of the yucky tasting fish!"

All Riverclan cats got up and started hissing at Thunderclan cats.

Then loud bellowing sounds were up in the sky with yellow flashes faster than a monster on the Thunderpath.

"We have angered Starclan!" Rockstar yelled.

"CALM DOWN!" Breezestar yelled.

Rockstar got down from the Starrock and gathered us and led us back to camp.

"Moonpaw, did you ever go and eat from Thunderclan territory?" Minnowtail asked.

"NO! Why would I ever do that?!" I replied

Littlepaw and Stormpaw looked skeptical then they went with their own teachers and walked beside them. I walked away from Minnowtail and walked up to the right of Rockstar.

"Do you believe Thunderclan's leader?"

"Not until Starclan themselves come down and tell me he is telling the truth."

"Ok, I want to talk to you after we reach camp."

He nodded and then he quickened his pace. I stayed there until Minnowclaw reached me and I walked with him.

"Honestly Moonpaw, I wouldn't understand why you would ever do such a thing. If you did do it then you will be guilty and I would've noticed but don't worry I don't believe Oakstar," he said to me.

I nodded and we kept walking. We reached the tree trunk after a little bit. We went on it one by one. Everyone walked quickly to their dens so they can share the news about the gathering. Stormpaw went to the elders den to share news with the elders.

Once I was in my nest trying to sleep Littlepaw spoke, "I know you did it, It was yesterday at dawn when you got out wasn't it?"

I opened my eyes and saw that he was in front of me.

"I heard kits that dawn and I went to investigate." I replied.

"Really?! Why would you make excuses?"

"It is not an excuse!"

He didn't reply he only shook his head and went to his nest.

Birchpaw was coming in and saw the whole argument.

"Do you believe him?!"

"No, it doesn't make sense that you would do that. Also I was at the elder's den taking care of the elders when Stormpaw explained everything."

I only smiled and then I was going to sleep.

"Also Rockstar said that you wanted to talk to him so he is waiting in his den."

I quickly got up and thanked her in the way out and ran to the leader's den.

"About time you made it," Rockstar said as I walked in.

"I'm really sorry for that," I replied.

"It is fine now what did you want to talk about?"

"Well it is about Oakstar."

"Ok, go on."

"He was the cat leading the other group in my vision!"

He looked surprised for a moment then it seemed like I confirmed his suspiscion.

"I can't believe we might have a battle in Leaf-bare. We have to do everything in our power to prevent it!"

I nodded, I knew that in Leaf-bare there wasn't that much food and herbs did not grow so everything was scarce, and to top it off it is cold and we might have a battle on our paws was a really bad thing.

"I will discuss it with Nightfur and hopefully we can come up with a plan."

I nodded again. Then he waved his tail for dismissal and I walked to the apprentice's den.

The next morning was very cold. It had snow falling out of the air. The kits were out trying to catch it with their mouths and were slashing at some. They gasped at amazment when they came out and saw the blanket of snow everywhere. I had a hunting assessment which I was very excited about.


	13. Chapter 12

Author's Note: I don't know where this story is going but I think I got a good plot. Also I won't post as often because I am lazy.

Chapter 12:

I watched the kits playing in the snow. I was at the entrance of our den, apprentice's den, watching them play. I heard a scuffling noise behind me and I saw Birchpaw get up and yawn.

"What are you doing?" she asked sleepily.

"I was just watching the kits."

"Can you move so I can watch too?" she asked.

"Yea, I guess." I said. I moved just a little to the right so she can have room to sit.

"Do you know when dawn patrol comes?"

"I don't know, I only woke up a little while ago."

"Ok, well Swiftriver told me she was going on the dawn patrol yesterday."

"You probably won't go out and train till sunhigh because Swiftriver will be cold and exhausted from the patrol."

"Oh ok." she said.

We watched the kits play for a while. Then she finally spoke," They are so cute!"

"I know they are troublemakers too!"

"Do you want to ambush them?" she said with a mischevious grin.

I looked confused Birchpaw wasn't this easygoing she was usually shy. Then I shrugged it off and though it was because of the training with Swiftriver.

"Ok." I replied grinning as well.

We went in the hunter's crouch and sneaked up on them.

Then I nodded to Birchpaw. She unsheathed her claws and sent snow flying at Silverkit. I did the same but to Alderkit. They both fell out of balance and fell down. Alderkit was the first to recover. He got really mad so he wanted to attack me and Birchpaw. He lept at me but my training with Minnowtail made me a great fighter. I sheathed my claws and pawed him away. Silverkit ran up to Alderpaw.

"Are you ok!?" she asked worried.

He got up smiling,"Yea, I'm fine." Silverkit sighed in relief, but me and Birchpaw were laughing. We looked at each other and purred.

I was tired so I went back to my den and slept till just before sunhigh. When I woke up it was snowing heavily and everyone was awake in my den and chatting. Littlepaw and Stormpaw didn't chat with me so I chatted with Birchpaw instead.

"When is the storm supposed to end!" Littlepaw complained.

"I don't kn-" Stormpaw tried to reply but he was interrupted by a fit of coughing. We all walked up to him asking if he was ok. Birchpaw wasn't there for some reason. She was staying back as if to avoid something. She looked scared and anxious. I walked up to her.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Flowerpaw told me to watch out for cats coughing."

"Ok, but why?"

"She said it may be whitecough or greencough and they are extremely dangerous!"

"Ok, but it can't be that dangerous," I said.

"Yes it can!"

"Ok why don't we take Stormpaw to Flowerpaw and they can heal him."

"We can't it is snowing outside really heavily, it is just too dangerous to risk our lives."

"Fang said that these storms are called blizzards and whenever there is one we should stay inside." I said.

"Who's Fang?'' she asked.

"Doesn't matter." I shrugged it off.

Not for the first time I wondered where my family were and how were they doing.

Birchpaw told us to stay away from Stormpaw. We stayed as far away as possible. After a little while the storm finally began to lose its severity although it was still snowing. Everyone's belly growled louder than the lion's roars that the elders speak of. We all had little chat and stayed as far away from Stormpaw.

"How much time do you guys think till it turns into night?" I asked out loud.

"I'd say about a couple of hours," Littlepaw said. I sighed out of boredom and again my belly growled. I finally decided it was enough, " I'm going out to get us some food," I said.

"Moonpaw, are you really that crazy!" Birchpaw exclaimed.

"Yea, whoever goes out in the storm like this will probably die, and the prey will be frozen," Littlepaw pointed out.

"Maybe we can warm it up in this den and we can eat a little food," I suggested.

"No, it's too risky!" Littlepaw tried to talk me out.

"Littlepaw, we might starve here, we don't know when will the storm subside and we might need food and herbs for Stormpaw." Birchpaw said. I could tell that the brought up Stormpaw so Littlepaw would agree.

"Fine!" Littlepaw agreed angrily, then he continued."Also you both have to go, that way one of you could save the other, and I want to stay with Stormpaw."

"Ok, be careful, make sure to stay away from Stormpaw," Birchpaw warned. Littlepaw nodded and he layed down and put his muzzle on his paws. I beckoned Birchpaw with my tail and we headed out. The cold wind almost blew me off my feet. I tried to take a breath but I inhaled snow and started coughing. She backed me up from behind and I recovered. We made our way slowly from the den and reached a couple of fish. They had snow covering them and frost. That was what remained of the fresh-kill pile. I started shivering out of control and I couldn't move anymore.

"Moonpaw?! Are you alright?!" Birchpaw asked worriedly. I nodded shakily and pushed on. We finally made it to the entrance to the medicine cat den. I went in and so did Birchpaw quickly behind me. There I saw Nightfur and Flowerpaw huddled together sorting out herbs and protecting them from the cold.

"Moonpaw and Birchpaw?!" Nightfur exclaimed, after hearing noises behind her. Birchpaw got in front of me and explained everything that happened. Finally she finished.

"No! It must be Greencough or Whitecough!" Flowerpaw exclaimed. Nightfur quickly agreed and she started chatting quietly with Flowerpaw so we wouldn't hear. Finally they came to a conclusion.

"Ok, if it is ok with you guys." Nightfur started. "Can you go back in the storm and go take these herbs and give them to Stormpaw?" she said after hesitation. Me and Birchpaw exchanged glances. Then I nodded to her and she nodded and she said. "Ok, we can do it."

"Really! Thank you!" Nightfur said. She and Flowerpaw went on and started explaining how to apply the herbs and when to do it. Then Flowerpaw wrapped the herbs in a huge leaf and handed it to me. I opened my jaws and grabbed the leaf.

"Please have a safe journey back, and make sure to give them." Nightfur said. We walked out of the den and it was still snowing heavily outside. It was just as cold but there was less snow falling but enough to make it hard. After struggling through we finally made it to the den. I was cold and shivering so was Birchpaw. Littlepaw looked up and saw I was carrying herbs and his face lit up with hope.

"You guys are back!" he said excitedly. We nodded and I placed the carefully wrapped herbs lightly on the ground next to him. Stormpaw wasn't any better. Birchpaw unwrapped the leaf wrapped herbs and got them out. She got a herb out and made Stormpaw eat it. He was barely eating it. Finally after minutes of waiting he ate the small leaf that would normally take a cat half a minute to eat. Stormpaw was panting and breathing heavily.

"He is not in good condition, he needs a lot of rest." Birchpaw informed us. She gave him some more seeds and he ate slowly again.

"I think we might need to go hunting." I spoke.

"No, it is too dangerous besides Nightfur gave us some herbs that are useful to take some hunger away." Birchpaw replied. I nodded and she gave all of us a weird herb. We ate it but it tasted bitter and we made disgusted faces while eating. I was cold and exhausted and decided to sleep. I went to my nest and sat down and tucked my muzzle into my paws. I heard movements and someone was grooming me.

"Whoever it is you don't have to do that." I said.

"No it is fine, you need rest." Birchpaw's calm and gentle voice replied. That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 13

Author's Note: Hello, I have figured out the plot for this book so expect the next chapters to be full of... I honestly don't know what to put there xD.

Chapter 13:

Something was prodding my ribs I woke up to see who was doing that. It was Littlepaw, he went to Birchpaw and did the same thing. I got up and looked around the den Stormpaw wasn't there.

"Where is Stormpaw?" I asked Littlepaw.

"Today while you guys were sleeping Nightfur and Flowerpaw came and picked him up. He is being treated in the medicine cat den."

"Ok, is he doing well?"

"Just as bad as yesterday, and he may be even worse." he said. He looked away at the last word. I looked out the den. The storm wasn't there. The sky was gray because of all the clouds. There wasn't that much to see except white. I could see the tree's trunks but I couldn't see most of their leaves because of the snow. The rock where the clan leader usually has his meeting is just a miniture hill of snow.

"Has any warrior woken up?" I asked.

"A patrol went out a couple of hours ago. They still haven't came back."

"Ok, I think I might ask Redstar to go on a patrol to help."

"Can I come too?" Birchpaw asked.

"Me too." Littlepaw said after her.

"Of course! Why not!" I said. We went out of the den to see most of the clan deserted. Most people must be inside the dens I thought. Whenever we walked our paws sank so deep into the snow that half of our bodys were covered in snow. We finally reached Rockstar's den and we came in. Rockstar was already awake. He was talking with Flamepelt and they both looked at us when we came in.

"Uhh, hello what brings you here so early?" Rockstar asked.

"We just wanted to see if we can go on a patrol so we can help our clan." I replied.

"Flamepelt, what do you think?"

"That would be wonderful!"

"Thank you! Who will be on the patrol?" I asked.

"The warriors are already out, even your mentors. So I guess you three would be enough. Make sure to catch some prey and don't cause trouble."

"Ok we won't." I said. We walked out and bounced excitedly. Even Littlepaw who's brother is sick is excited. We walked out and passed the tree-trunk bridge. We went into the place where Minnowtail showed me how to fish. The trees began to thin out and the river began to appear. It was all frozen with gray blue ice.

"Fish Poop! The river is frozen we can't fish!" I complained in frustration.

"I know a trick to fish in these circumstances." Birchpaw said.

"Really!"

"We can try to cut some ice off with our claws. Then some fish might want to come and see why some ice disappeared and we catch them!"

I thought about it for a little and realized how useful that might be. Wow she is so smart I thought to myself. Birchpaw was waiting expectantly then I finally broke the silence.

"That would be a great idea!" I said.

She went to the edge of the water making sure not to go on the ice and unsheathed her claws. She began to cut the ice me and Littlepaw went to help her. After a couple of minutes we cut the ice.

The ice we cut sank to the water and water replaced its place. There were dark fish shaped silhouttes on the water and we took turns catching the unlucky fish that were dumb enough to fall in our trap. In total we each cought two each which was plentiful. We couldn't carry them all to camp so we had me stay and protect the fish while Littlepaw and Birchpaw took a fish at a time to camp. On the third trip I went back with them. We walked into camp with everyone staring in amazement at our catches.

I grew hot with embarrasment, and everyone crowded us asking for how we caught the fish. Finally I spoke to answer their questions.

"Birchpaw made an amazing idea! She told us to cut the ice and then the fish would come and see what was going on and we would catch the unlucky few."

Everyone was still amazed and asked for more details. Birchpaw was looking down in embarrasment and I walked to tell Rockstar about Birchpaw's idea and how he can tell all the warriors to do it. I walked towards his den but he was already coming out of it. He walked towards me and asked about what was all the commotion. I explained everything to him.

"Wow! That was amazing of what you guys contributed to the clan." He said. Then he walked away towards of what was the Meeting Rock. He climbed towards it and jumped to the top with one graceful leap. He signaled for the clan's attention and everyone gathered around to listen.

"I am sure that most of you have heard of what Moonpaw's patrol did." his voice rang out clearly around the camp. Everyone was nodding since they had heard about it, then he continued. "I must tell you that although what they did might have provided us with prey it will not keep us full." Everyone yelled in rage thinking that their leader had gone mad. Rockstar waited till everyone was done and continued. "Leaf-bare is when we don't hunt as prey since they are all hiding. Conveniently that is when they begin to breed and produce more prey for us to eat in New-Leaf. If we killed more of them then we would have much less prey in New-Leaf and we might not have that much food." After he finished more cats began to understand what he was talking about and they quickly apologized for yelling at him.

"Therefore this technique is not to be used much in Leaf-bare. I must admit that it was pretty helpful but it will have negative consequences if we use it every day."

"What if we are extremely out of food? Won't we have to use this method?" Longfur, an elder pointed out.

"Good question, every year there is a time in Leaf-bare where the river thaws a little. We can fish at that time, if we don't have that much prey then we can use this method once per every two days." Rockstar replied. He lept of the Meeting Rock and went to Flamepelt and told him to organize patrols. Flamepelt didn't put us three in a patrol instead he told our mentors to check our skills. Minnowtail, Waterclaw, and Swiftstream walked up to us.

"Today, we will test your hunting, battle, and tracking skills." Minnowtail informed us.

"Also, if you guys haven't eaten go do so, today will be really hard." Swiftriver said. Littlepaw nodded and Birchpaw and I soon followed. We shared two fish for all three of us and we went back to our mentors waiting for us. They were chatting about where to take us for the assessment and they decided we will go to where most Riverclan apprentices train for battle with all the obstacles.

"Alright, Littlepaw you fight Birchpaw." Waterclaw said once we reached the training grounds. Littlepaw nodded and walked to the left side of the clearing and Birchpaw went to the opposite. We were in the middle and we could see both of them. There was snow on the ground and some obstacles were hidden under the snow so it would be an extremely hard environment.

"Make sure to sheath your claws we don't want someone to be injured especially in this season." Waterclaw reminded. Then he yowled for the battle to begin. They advanced slowly in the hunter's crouch their backs down and paws tucked in ready to pounce. They reached a respectable distance and Littlepaw hissed. He pretended to jump in the air but he pulled back. Birchpaw first readied herself for the jump but then when he pulled back and she realized what happened. She tried to get back into balance but she became more unbalanced and Littlepaw lunged. He landed squarely on her back and put all his weight down. Birchpaw was crushed and he went to bite her neck but he stopped.

"Do you admit defeat?" Littlepaw said just loud enough for us to hear. Birchpaw tried saying something but she couldn't breathe because of all the weight. Littlepaw moved so she could get a breath and say something. Then all things went wild. First she began to jump and twist and roll and jump and do whatever movement she can to get Littlepaw off her back. He was thrown off balance and with a split second Birchpaw had him pinned down. We all gasped in amazement for what transpired in front of our eyes.

"Ha! I don't have to keep watch tonight you do!" Swiftriver yelled in triumph at Waterclaw. Waterclaw was shaking his head clearly regretting making the deal. Then he walked up to Birchpaw and Littlepaw.

"That was a great battle you two, and Littlepaw, I hope you learned from this." Waterclaw said.

"Ok! Moonpaw you and me!" Waterclaw called out. I looked in confusion at him but he was already walking towards where Littlepaw was. I went to where I would stand so the battle would begin.

"Good Luck, Moonpaw." Birchpaw whispered when she passed me. I nodded and I kept on walking. Waterclaw yowled to signal that the battle began when I reached the spot. He ran at full speed towards me. I ran towards him at my full speed towards him. He lunged towards me and I copied him, he swiped his paw towards my head and I ducked my head forward and down.

Since I put my head forward and ducked my weight went forward and I was facing my ground and legs were facing the sky. I pushed my tail forward and I landed on my feet. Everyone that was spectating gasped, but I ignored it and twisted. Waterclaw already regained and was already running towards me in full speed. I did the same, I ran at full speed but there was a branch hidden under the snow and I tripped. I cursed quietly and Waterclaw was already on my back. I thrashed at my full power twisting churning into all directions. I pretended to lunged back and Waterclaw put his weight forward.

At the last second I lunged forward and Waterclaw was thrown off balance. Amazingly Waterclaw recovered in amazing speed not letting me catch my breath. He advanced slowly in the hunter's crouch I sat on my haunches. He looked at me confused he shook his head and lunged. I ran to get momentum and I lunged and headbutted him in his forelegs.

He landed on my back and I landed on the ground. He tried to recover but he realized he was on my back he tried to jump off but before he did so I jumped and he went in midair. Before he landed on me I quickly ducked and he landed with a grunt. I went to pin him down but he recovered and kicked me in the chest with his forelegs. I lost my breath and he pinned me down.

"I won." he managed to say. I was aching everywhere. He left and I got up I couldn't even speak. My legs and arms were hurting and my ribs felt like they were broken. I went to the side and I threw up. Waterclaw was probably the best and most skilled cat in fighting in our clan. I looked back and he was already recovered and ready to fight again. Everyone was watching me worried but I shrugged and said that I was fine.

All our mentors showed us more skills and we fought again. I won against Birchpaw and Littlepaw but it was a close match. I tried fighting Minnowtail but Minnowtail said I wasn't ready. Finally after our mentors had showed us the last move and had us practice they said it is time to hunt.

"Since the river is frozen we might have to rely on other prey or use the technique." Swiftriver said. "Anyway, we only eat mice or birds if the river is out of fish or we can't cut the ice out." Swiftriver continued.

"So are we fishing or hunting mice or birds?" Birchpaw asked.

"Ok here is the assessment, we have already assessed you battle skills now is hunting. The hunting also includes tracking since you have to track prey. You guys will start here, and you have to catch as much prey as you can. Then you bring the prey back here." Minnowtail said. I nodded and thought about where all three of us can go to find prey then Waterclaw interrupted my thoughts.

"Also it is an individual test, you guys can't team up. Each of us will go to which one we have been teaching for three months. So basically you guys will be watched by your mentors. Ok, ready, set, and begin!" Waterclaw said. I decided to go back to the camp and fish where the tree-trunk bridge is. I walked slowly but I began to go at a respectable pace. After a couple of minutes I reached the bridge. Flametail, Graystream, Acorpelt, and Coldtail were already crossing the bridge from their patrol.

I decided it was too noisy so I went with the river. Eventually I reached the spot where Claw was swept down the river. It brought me sad memories but I kept on going. The river wasn't too frozen so I kicked it and eventually some ice cracked and there was some water. I backed up to make sure that my shadow wasn't on the river.

After a while I saw a small fish. With quick reflexes I scooped the fish up into the air. It was too slippery so I had to bite it out of midair and I dropped it behind me. I waited until I found another fish I did the same thing and I dropped it to my side. I waited until a couple of minutes. I decided to go hunt prey instead of fish since I scared them off.

I closed my eyes and let the scents drift into my mouth. I smelled something quiete familiar but I couldn't place my paws on it. I smelled a mice and I tracked it's direction it was in a bush digging something. I went into a hunter's crouch and advanced slowly. I decided to circle the bush and go behind the mouse because if I jump over the bush and try to get the mouse it would probably run off. I circled the bush and went behind the mouse.

It wasn't too big nor too small I could already see it was just feeling the effects of Leaf-bare since a barely noticeable outline on its chest was showing. It was most likely its ribs. I went into hunter's crouch and I unsheathed my claws and scratched its neck. I darted and bit it and went back to my pile of prey. Sure it was plentiful but this was on the edge of the clan's territory and there was tons of prey here.

I decided not to catch more prey since I couldn't carry them all by myself. I yowled for Minnowtail to help me carry them back but he didn't come out. I decided to carry the mice and then take the two fish. I carried the mice halfway to where we would all meet back. Then I did the same for the second fish. I went back for the third fish but it wasn't there anymore. The scent that was kind of familiar to me was stornger now and my brain hurt from trying to remember it. I went back and carried the prey and I stayed at the meeting place. Finally everyone showed up except Minnowtail.

"Where is Minnowtail?" Swiftriver asked.

"I called for him to help me carry the prey back but he wasn't there." I replied.

"That is weird, we helped our apprentices carry the prey back." Swiftriver said confused. Everyone had two pieces of prey they were all skinny and scrawny not enough to feed the kits and most importantly the whole clan. We made it back to the camp and we dropped off our prey. The fresh-kill pile had been refilled it was plentiful for everyone. The clan was resting and sharing tounges. Me and Birchpaw ate fish together and we shared tounges.

"What place did you go to, to hunt?" she asked.

"Well it was a place on the edge of Riverclan's territory, it was also the place where I first met Riverclan cats."

"Cool, was there tons of prey? Because where I went it was in the center of territory and it barely had anything I had to move somewhere else just to catch another fish."

"Yea, I originally caught two fish and a mouse but when I got back on fish was gone."

"Yea right." Birchpaw said unbelievingly.

"I am not lying,"

"No, he's not." Minnowtail said behind us.

"Minnowtail! You're back!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, there is something I had to investigate and I need you to come with me." Minnowtail said. I looked at him confused but he beckoned me with his tail and he walked towards Rockstar's den. I followed him scared. Did I do something wrong? Is it because I broke the ice to catch fish? I thought to myself. He entered Rockstar's den and I followed scared.

"Rockstar! I have figured out something and you need to hear it!" Minnowtail said immediatly. Rockstar was napping and was clearly not happy to be woken up. He got up and sat on his haunches.

"Minnowtail, what is it?" he said after fully woken up.

"In the hunting assessment for Moonpaw he caught three prey two fish and a mouse." Minnowtail said.

"Ok? It is not that important." Rockstar said.

"Well, it is, whenever he caught the prey I knew he couldn't carry them all back so I didn't help him." Minnowtail said.

"What that is a dumb reason, everyone else got help except me." I complained. Minnowtail shot me an eye and I looked down.

"The reason is because I smelled cats and I needed to be sure if they were actually there. When you left with the first fish I stayed there and I saw a cat. The cat was exactly identical to you. The cat took a fish and ran away." Minnowtail finished.

"That was Claw! That must be the scent I smelled!" I yelled in triumph. He was truly alive! I must go and see him and my parents!

"Claw, I assume is your littermate." Rockstar said. I nodded and he continued. "He is also the one that was probably stealing prey from Thunderclan's territory," Rockstar said. _**It makes sense now, that must be why they accused me. I have to find Claw, Red, and Fang.**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Get ready for the most interesting part of the book! The plot thickens and action begins. The search for his family will now begin...**

 **Chapter 13:**

I knew that I had to find my family. Claw was alive and things will get back to normal. I nodded my head in farewell and swiftly ran out. I went and ate some prey, it was a skinny fish, I didn't mind. I was so happy that I could go and search for them without eating prey. I walked over to my nest and curled in. I rested my muzzle over my paws and began into drifting into sleep.

"Moonpaw? Why are you sleeping so early, it is barely dark out." the voice of Birchpaw stopped me from further sleeping.

"I am so tired," I lied to her. I knew she wouldn't believe me so I yawned and blinked sleepily. Apparently she fell for it she shrugged and walked off. I went to sleep in an instant.

Soft sounds of the river gurgling, bushes moving, and owls hooting woke me in the middle of the night. These only helped wake me, the excitement was probably the main cause. The nest was dimly lit, and the cold breeze made me shake. I got up making sure to wake no one. I stretched my legs and walked out silently. It was extremely cold, I exhaled and I could see my breath. The breeze blew it back into my face and it was almost as cold as the snow from the storm.

The sky was clear and the moon was shining into the ground turning everything into silver. I breathed into amazement, I have never realized the nights were so beautiful here. I snapped out of it and realized what I needed to do. I needed to sneak out of camp with nobody noticing and look for Claw, Red, and Fang.

The only people out were Waterclaw and Riverstream keeping watch. The only way out of this island was to go over the tree-trunk bridge, which they were guarding. The other, it was a death sentence, swimming across the river that made this an island. This night, the river would be cold, it would freeze any cat that dared cross, and it would freeze your blood killing you.

The only option I realized was going across the bridge. I walked up to them, they were huge warriors and their pelts were silver because of the moon. They were looking across the bridge sleepily. I was about to cross it until Riverstream noticed me.

"Hi Moonpaw, what brings you here tonight?" she asked.

"He's probably here to relieve us, finally some apprentices understand the pain we go through because of this." Waterclaw said.

"Well," I said trying to think of an excuse. "I couldn't sleep."

"Ok, but why are you here?" Riverstream said clearly getting suspicious.

"I am going to go walk around and see if I get tired and can sleep." I replied.

"I guess you can go, but if you don't come back until the moon is at the top of the sky we will search for you." Riverstream said.

I looked up at the sky I see stars twinkling and the moon not fully at the top but getting there. I decided there wasn't a reason to look up so I looked at her and nodded. I started crossing the bridge going slowly. I reached a spot and they started talking.

"Starclan, I bet he's off to steal some prey. He thinks we don't have enough prey here, well maybe he should go to another clan and see how he likes their stench." Riverclaw said. She probably thought I was out of earshot. I walked on becoming scared of the prospect that I was going to be alone. I was choking up tears because of my stay with the clan and everyone in there. I will especially miss Birchpaw, Littlepaw, and Stormpaw. They were amazing friends to have, and I hoped that Stormpaw was going to be ok.

I was already in tears when I reached the mainland. I looked back at the camp that nurtured me. It was covered in silver lights it was spectacular, I looked away and walked off. I kept on walking towards the spot where I was found by the patrol. I kept walking until I reached there. The scent of Claw was even stronger now. I regained control of myself.

I went around sniffing every bush and broken branch hoping to find a trail that leads to Claw. I could either stay here until he comes back or find a trail to find him sooner. I decided not to take the latter. Suddenly a small opening into the forest was full of Claw's scent. I followed the scent. It was almost utter darkness in the trail. I jumped at every sound, and the only sounds were me breaking every branch that ever existed.

After almost what felt like the walk to where all the clans meet, which was a lot. I reached a rough circular area where there was just a little moonlight to light up the area. My eyes adjusted to the light and I saw a cat, identical to me. The cat was curled up in a nest just adjacent to a trunk. The leaves of the pine tree were providing protection from any snow that would fall. The cat was snoring peacefully.

I gulped, it was scary now to actually meet Claw again. I walked up and prodded the cat. It was like prodding a reflection of me. Finally the cat awoke slowly, then it sprang up and pinned me down. The cat put its paw on my neck and hissed.

"Who do you think you are, trying to kill me in my sleep?!" the cat hissed silently. I tried to reply but the cat didn't let me catch a breath. I was running out of air. I was desperatly searching for a breath then I found one. I was confused, the force on my neck weakend until it was gone and I got up. It was Birchpaw!

"Birchpaw wait!" I croaked. She looked at me confused then looked at the cat and kept pinning down the cat. Finally after yelling again she listened and released the cat.

"What do you guys want! Sneaking up on me like that, it is just stupid!" the cat hissed.

"Claw? Do you remember me?" I asked the cat. The cat hissed and tried to lunge but we were prepared and backed up. I said the same thing but louder.

"What? How do you know my name?" the cat said confused. Birchpaw backed up to my side. I sat on my haunches and Claw and Birchpaw did the same.

"It is Moon. Don't you remember me?"

"Moon? Is it really you?" Claw said. I nodded and he walked up to me and licked my ear.

"It is good to see you again!"

"I thought you were dead!" I said.

"Yeah? I guess so, let me tell you what happened."

We sat down through the story. Apparently, Claw was swept away in the river. He found a small tree floating down and he climbed up on it. The act left him exhausted and he went to sleep. He woke up and he was almost falling down in a waterfall. He jumped and tried to reach the shore but he fell short, he used the last spurt of energy to swim to the shore. He reached there and began traveling back here following the river.

"Oh yeah, umm I forgot to introduce Birchpaw," I said at the end. "Birchpaw this is Claw, my brother. Claw this is Birchpaw, a Riverclan apprentice like me." Birchpaw said hi and Claw looked confused.

"What is Riverclan apprentice?" Claw asked.

I sighed and began telling him everything from when he got swept away until this moment.

"I guess both of us have been through a lot." Claw said after I finished.

"Yeah," I said looking down.

"Wow, both of you are so gloomy!" Birchpaw said. "Especially after meeting each other after moons of thinking Claw was gone forever." I looked up at her and realized she can make anyone laugh at any bad time. She smiled back, I looked at Claw and he was laughing too.

"So are we going to see Red and Claw now?" Claw said. I looked at him confused. "You know, at Riverclan." The silence dragged on forever until I finally said something.

"Actually they left, they went looking for you." I said bringing up the bad news.

"At the least we know they are still alive, unlike with what happened with me. Also they probably followed the river because I was swept in it." Claw began. I realized that we have a huge chance of finding them.

"True! We'll probably find them if we look for them!" I said to Claw. Extremely excited by our chances. "Also, how did you find me?" I asked Birchpaw.

"Well I woke up and I looked around and you weren't there. I followed your trail and Waterclaw and Riverstream were sound asleep. I followed you and I went as fast as I could and here I am." she replied.

"So when will we begin our search?" Claw said.

"Tomorrow," I said.

"Good idea, we'll leave around sunhigh." Claw said. He looked at Birchpaw, "You should get back to Riverclan."

"I want to look too," she replied firmly.

"Well, they aren't related to you." Claw said.

"Doesn't matter, I am still coming!" she said.

Claw sighed in Exasperation, "Fine!" he said.

"I'm going to look for moss for a nest." I said.

"Go to the left you'll find tons of moss there." Claw said.

"I'm coming too." Birchpaw spoke.

I shrugged and walked off towards the direction Claw told me to go. She followed quickly behind me.

"Do you know why I am coming?" Birchpaw said.

"Not really," I said briskly.

"I-" she said then stopped. I kept on walking and we found a tree. The moss was growing everywhere on the trunk. I bit some off and carried them back. I layed the moss down on a tree near Claw's. He was already fast asleep. Birchpaw layed her nest on the opposite side of the trunk.

I tried going to sleep but for all the things that happened, they kept me awake. I kept on wriggling on the bush missing Riverclan.

"Stop, are you fighting a whole patrol of Thunderclan cats?" Birchpaw said.

"No, I can't get any sleep." I said laughing softly.

"Yea, me too," Birchpaw said.

"I'm so excited."

"Shut up you two," Claw yelled from the opposite side of the clearing.

I decided to go to sleep, and I did.


	16. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Please review this story so I know that someone is reading it. Anyway doesn't matter you don't have to. *Talks to someone else* this is how you play hard to get right?

Chapter 15:

I felt something prodding me, it kept on persisting. I opened my eyes and looked around. Claw was prodding my side trying to wake me up.

"Finally, there was an elephant walking acros the forest and he almost trampled you," he said exasperated.

"What?" I said confused.

"It was a joke, also we went out and hunted while you slept."

"Oh really thanks guys." I said. Claw beckoned me with his tail to follow him. We reached a tree fallen down with its trunk hollow.

"I forgot to tell you guys that this existed. It would have provided good shelter from the cold for us." Claw said.

He went in and I soon followed. It was just big and wide enough for us three to sit on our haunches.

"Good morning Birchpaw," I said.

"Hi Moonpaw," she replied.

"You both done?" Claw said. I glared at him but he ignored me. "Well, what do you guys think we should do to find them."

"Before they left to find you they said that they would go back to the place where we used to live."

"Ok, but they didn't so they probably are still following the river and looking around for me." Claw spoke.

"We're going to follow the river and look in the area surrounding it, right?" Birchpaw said.

"Yeah, I was thinking of asking the kittypets if they saw them." Claw suggested.

"That's a great idea!" I said.

"Thanks, let's eat and begin to search." Claw said.

"We only have one mouse," Birchpaw said.

"It's fine, it is in the middle of Leaf-bare so I didn't think we would have plenty of prey." I spoke.

I followed them further in into the trunk and there was a mouse, it wasn't too skinny. We can already see just a little of the effects of Leaf-bare to it. We ate small bites so everyone can have a small portion of the mouse.

"Welp, at least we ate something." I said after everyone finished.

Everyone agreed reluctantly and we walked out. I was to the side of Claw and Birchpaw was behind us. We walked through the path I followed to come here. After a while we heard small scuttling. I smelled mouse. I silenced everyone with my tail and I advanced slowly towards to the right of me. The mouse was near a tree burrying something.

It didn't notice me and I approached carefully, making sure to not step on a dead leaf and making a crunching sound. I reached the mouse and thanked Starclan for it. I was about to go for a killing bite but another cat reached it before me.

It was a brown tabby with green eyes. I immediately recognized the cat.

"Littlepaw!"

"Moonpaw? It is you! I found you!" Littlepaw said.

"Why'd you come here?" I asked.

"Well, I looked for you guys since today was going to be the gathering. I found your scent and followed it. At first I thought you guys were out on a walk you lovebirds, but now there is two Moonpaws."

"Actually my name is Claw, and we want the mouse back, it is ours." Claw said annoyed.

"I caught it, so it is mine."

"Well, Moonpaw found it first and you stole it."

"Moonpaw, who's this?"

I sighed, "It's my littermate, I thought he was dead but he is not, and now we're going to look for our parents."

"Wait, that is the cat that steals prey from Thunderclan. It makes sense now, I'm sorry for accusing you Moonpaw."

"It's fine."

"Would you want to come to the quest with us?" Claw said exasperated.

"I was just going to ask that. Sure," Littlepaw said. He ate the mouse and left some for us we ate really small bites and we left. Me and Claw were at the front while Birchpaw and Littlepaw were at the back.

We reached the clearing and kept on walking. We kept on following the river opposite the way from Riverclan. We chattered quietly. After a couple of minutes we reached the edge of Riverclan's markers. It was obvious they weren't marked in a while. The trees began to thin out. We walked out of the trees and we saw a weird bridge it was made out of gray rocks with monsters going across it.

"Mouse dung! We're going to die!" Littlepaw said.

"No, we are going to go under that bridge and follow the river under." Claw said. He beckoned us with his tail as we approached the bridge the rumble of the monsters grew louder. Sometimes we would hear a weird loud yell from them and the twoleg in the monster at the front made a hand gesture to the twoleg in the monster that made the sound. We finally went under the bridge, we were all trembling, the water was dirty and had weird shiny metals in it. We kept on walking obviously scared of going in the open so we bolted for it. We ran as fast as we could until the sounds of the monsters died away.

"Starclan! Twoelgs should really stop hanging out with monsters!" I exclaimed.

"It wasn't that bad." Littlepaw spoke. I stared at him because I knew he was lying. "The monsters never leave the thunderpath," he continued. After a while of rest Claw led us again following the river. The river began to widen gradually, and then stopped widening. The river was about the size of the bridge in width but it was just deep enough to drown a cat. Suddenly, we heard a small growl.

"You guys hear that?!" I exclaimed. Everyone nodded and we made a small circle. I smelled a scent, I remember once in training when Minnowtail described the scent. I immediately recognized it as fox.

"Fox!" I yelled.

"Should we run or fight?!" Birchpaw said panicked.

"We should fight, if we run we would get scattered." I replied.

"Ok let's split up, one group would attack it while the other would go behind it and surprise it." Claw said. He seemed totally calm and unnerved by the whole situation.

"Ok, me and Claw attack while both of you surprise it." I said.

The fox now appeared on top of a hill surrounding the side of the river. We were at the bank, Birchpaw and Littlepaw had already left and were on the side of the hill, out of the fox's view. The fox advanced down slowly growling at us. It was streaked with red and orange. Its muzzle was long with a black pointed nose. It stared at us with malevolence. It finally came running towards us. It ran at me, It was about to butt into me but I evaded to the side and raked my claws on its pelt. It turned around but I had already left out of its reach. Claw went behind it and raked it across its back. It got confused, Claw looked at me and nodded and I began throwing attack after attack, one after the other pushing it back. However to our surprise it advanced again, it raked my side and kicked me in my flank. I flew back gasping for air. Claw gasped and yowled, the yowl was the signal for them to attack. The came running towards us, Birchpaw ran towards me but Littlepaw went out of my view probably to fend off the fox.

"Moonpaw!" Birchpaw said to me.

"Go, fend off the fox, I'll be fine!" I yelled to her. She hesitated and I yelled for her to go. I looked at my scratches, I had more injuries than I suspected that I had. I was bleeding heavily thinking it was the end. I heard more yowls, I had to go and help them I thought to myself. I forced myself to get up, it hurt and my body was aching and the wounds stung. I gasped in pain but kept on getting up. I final got up and sat on my haunches. I looked at them, they were attacking and darting out of the way. Occasionally the fox would bite one of them or scratch them but they still kept on going. It was harder and harder for me to keep on sitting on my haunches but I kept on going. Suddenly the fox barked in rage. It got enormous power and tackled Claw it bit him and jumped off it kicked Birchpaw and raked her side, the fox ran towards me faster than ever and swiped its paw over my eye and kicked me. I lost consciousness, I knew I would be joining Starclan soon, and the others might be as well...


	17. Chapter 16

"Wake up!" a long-sounding away voice kept repeating in my head. It repeated again and again, never stopping.

"These really should help with his bleeding, and all done!" a voice of a calm adult male cat spoke. It was much clearer this time. I decided to open my eyes, everything was blurry but I regained my senses completely. A long-haired gold and orange cat was standing in front of me. On the head it was like a orange-golden colored mane.

"Huh, you finally decided to wake up. That fox has hurt you a lot hasn't it?" the cat said.

"What?! Who are you? And where is everyone?!" I screamed confused at the cat.

"They are out hunting, they decided to keep me here with you." the calm cat spoke again. "Now to answer your question for who am I, I am Liontail medicine cat."

"What clan?" I asked.

"You probably don't know of it. I have rescued you yesterday but the others haven't introduced you or themselves. Why don't you tell me a bit about you and your group?" he asked gently.

"I'm Moonpaw of Riverclan, an apprentice training to become a warrior, and the others are following me and Claw to find our parents."

"So all of you are in the same litter?"

"No, me and Claw, the cat that looks like me, are going to find our parents. They are just following us because they want to go with us in the quest." I answered. After talking to him for a few minutes I realized he was making me talk to him to calm me down and make me forget about the pain. This cat is obviously skilled, I thought to myself. "I need water," I said realizing how thirsty I was.

"Don't worry, I will get some for you." Liontail said.

"Thanks!" I said as he was walking off into the long grass towards the river. The grass moved, and instead of him disappearing Claw, Birchpaw, and Littlepaw appeared instead. They were all full of scratches but it looked like they treated them just a little. I gasped in surprise, and they gasped in surprise as well.

"Moonpaw! You are all right!" Birchpaw said running towards me. She licked my ear and noticed that my wounds have stopped bleeding and they were covered in cobwebs. She walked back startled, then looked at me confused. The others did the same, I looked at them confused.

"Why are you guys confused?"

"It is just that you have your wounds treated and you are awake." Littlepaw through a muffled mouth said.

"Liontail treated my wounds, he saved me from dying." I said.

"Liontail? Who is that? No cat helped us after the fox attacked. The fox attacked about an hour ago, we went to look for things to help you with the bleeding." Claw said while exchanging confused glances with everyone else.

"I swear to Starclan, Liontail helped me. And Liontail was a medicine cat and he treated me, he just left when you guys came."

"Are you sure?" Littlepaw said.

"Maybe you have a fever," Birchpaw said.

"I don't have a fever!" I replied exasperated.

"You know what? How about we forget about this. I don't know what happened but it sure was weird." Claw said. I sighed then Littlepaw put down a bird and we began eating it.

"We're going to rest here for just two days. Then we are going to follow the river." Claw said.

"Here is what to expect thunderpaths, twolegs, kittypets, and rouges." Claw spoke after mouthfuls. We nodded, and then we split up to chat with each other.

"Moonpaw are you sure you are fine?" Birchpaw asked.

"I am sure, and I don't know maybe I was seeing things but I definitely did not treat my wounds."

"Well, I was really worried." Birchpaw said. We chatted for a little bit then Claw got up and began to speak.

"We are going to find some moss, Birchpaw you are coming with us and Moonpaw you can stay here."

"Moonpaw, if you want you can find somewhere near here that is a good place for us to sleep." Littlepaw said. I nodded then they exchanged worried glances then they left. I looked around the sun was just setting and the sky was orange. It is beautiful, I thought to myself. I walked around the grass and I found a bush that provided shelter. I looked around even more and found just another. I walked back to camp and the sky was now darkening it was getting colder and I shivered and exhaled. I walked back to cats wailing. I quickened my pace but my body was aching and my face began to sting from the cold wind. I finally reached the place where we were staying. I saw a brown tabby laying on the ground.

"Littlepaw!" I yelled.

"Moon! He got hit by a monster on the thunderpath! I'm sorry!" Claw said panicked.

"I don't think he'll make it!" Birchpaw said full of panic just as Claw was.

"Littlepaw! Littlepaw!" I kept yelling while prodding him on his side.

"Moonpaw, why are you so worried?" a calm voice spoke from behind us. I looked behind us to see Liontail. Birchpaw and Claw followed my gaze to see the calm cat then they gasped.

"Don't worry young ones, I will help." Liontail said. We cleared a path for him and he began to inspect Littlepaw.

"I'm sorry he is going to die Moonpaw, and there is nothing we can do about it." Liontail said.

"But there has to be something you can do! You helped me survive and now you have to help Littlepaw!" I said sobbing. He sighed, and began to speak.

"If you truly desire." Liontail said. I nodded repeatedly then he began to speak. "It is time to reveal some things Moonpaw. You, Littlepaw, Stormpaw, and Birchpaw have a great destiny ahead of you. I will save Littlepaw not because he is apart of a prophecy but you truly want him to be alive with you and the others. There will be a catch to this, Moonpaw! One of you will die in the fight with the fire, in which the clans must survive to keep the legacy alive!"

"Just do it please!" I croaked.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I grant Littlepaw another life may he be a deciding factor if the clans survive or not!" Liontail said calmly. There was a huge white light then it began to rain. We looked up and realized it was a storm and then we heard Littlepaw talking.

"What are you guys doing staring at the sky?"

"Littlepaw!" we yelled. We looked at each other as we realized what happened.

"I don't know how to tell you guys this but I had a dream where the cat you were describing, Moon was actually here." Claw spoke hesitantly.

"We all had that dream," I said. We exchanged glances then we nodded slowly realizing what happened.

"So are we going to find some shelter?" Littlepaw said.


	18. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: I have decided to continue this story again, because I am bored.**

 _Chapter 17:_

After a couple of sunrises after, we all were rested and healed. It turns out that Leafbare was just beginning. It began to get colder and we couldn't find as much prey. In the couple of sunrises we only had just a couple of mice, and we started getting hungrier by the day.

"Everybody gather around!" Claw announced right after dawn. We began drowsily walking from our nests to the meeting area. The meeting area was a temporary space with a rock in the center. If a cat stood on the rock it would be taller than everyone else therefore, we only use the rock for scouting or announcements. "I think we should give up on the search!" Claw said hesitantly.

"What!" I exclaimed.

"Did you hear what Liontail said?" Claw argued.

"I know he said all of us are an important factor for a prophecy, but I want to find my parents!"

"But he didn't say that I was apart of the prophecy too," Claw spoke in a quiet hesitant voice. It hit me, Claw doesn't want us to continue the search. He wants himself to do it alone so we don't get hurt.

"Claw, I am a friend of Moonpaw. I want to help him find his parents." Stormpaw said. Everyone agreed with Stormpaw.

"Fine, but we leave now! We will head downstream and see if we find them." Claw spoke with confidence and authority. We all nodded and went to get our prey. We ate our prey and then we started heading out. Stormpaw, however, said we should split up. I paired up with Littlepaw, Claw paired up with Birchpaw and Stormpaw joined them too. We headed downstream till we found stepping stones on the river.

"We'll search on the other side, we'll meet back at the place we stayed in by five sunrises." Birchpaw said as we arrived. Me and Littlepaw nodded and they began to cross. They began to walk to the other side and we turned and began walking. After walking silently for some time we heard small mouse steps. Littlepaw went into a hunters crouch and began stalking it. He circled around it and he yowled at the mouse and it ran towards me. I tried to claw it but it jumped. It leaped higher than any mouse I have seen leap before. It leaped to my head and scratched my muzzle and it landed and ran away.

"What just happened?!" Littlepaw gasped. I was stunned by what happened but something warm was trickling down my face. Blood! I thought.

"It's fine I can keep going," I said then we kept on walking silently. We began picking up a scent, it was familiar to me at first but it began to change quickly as we walked. We kept on walking until we saw huge trees with many branches ahead of us. They were at both sides of the small river. The trees reeked of strong cat smell.

"We should head back and report," I quickly said. Littlepaw nodded quickly with fear obvious in his eyes. It was obvious that there was a huge group of cats in those trees. We began walking slowly then we quickly walked after that. Then a yowl sounded behind us, we began to bolt but to our right there was a bunch of trees and two cats leaped from them in front of us.

"Hey look, two young cats on our territory." A gray cat with black stripes said menacingly.

"They'd make a wonderful lunch, don't you think?" The other cat said. It was much older with a deep voice. The cat had long claws and brown fur with darker brown spots on it. I began trembling in fear while they walked slowly towards us.

"Don't worry we'll make it quick," The cat with the black stripes said. Then the both began laughing menacingly.

"Ok, stop." An annoyed voice from a branch said. A she-cat jumped out the branch and landed perfectly in front of the two cats.

"Oh come on, you always do this, Treestar." The Brown cat with dark spots said on it.

"Sharpclaw, you can't terrorize young cats." Treestar said.

"Yeah Sharpclaw," The other cat said.

"Stripefur, same goes for you" Treestar said.

"Please don't kill us," Littlepaw said.

"We won't, but you are close to our territory and you did want to cross it. So tell us why you are here, or we'll use your bones to sharpen our claws." Treestar said.

"We are looking for two mates. They were looking for a kit named Claw. We were looking for them." I said quickly. Recognition spread across their eyes.

"Are you talking about Redfur and Fangheart?" Sharpclaw asked.

"I guess," I said.

"How'd you know about them?" Treestar said.


	19. Chapter 18

**_Author's Note: If you are reading this story, please review. If a something is italicized that means it is being thought by Moonpaw._**

 _Chapter 18:_

We were being escorted deeper in the words. Our eyes were wide in terror. I tried to talk to Littlepaw, but Treestar turned her icy-eyes at us and we quickly stopped talking and we looked down to avoid her cold gaze.

I looked up to see the sky, but I saw a cat with a white pelt with dark patches on its pelt jump across the trees. The cat stopped and took a look at us and began leaping from tree to tree.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"It's Patchheart," Treestar began, "He is the best climber in our clan and he can leap farther than any cat. I made him our deputy and he is also our scout." She finished with admiration.

"Clan?!" Littlepaw exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, have you heard of us before?" Stripefur asked.

"It's just we are from a clan faraway from here." Littlepaw spoke.

"Which one?" Sharpclaw asked.

"Riverclan," I answered.

"Wow, never expected that one to actually have apprentice who would do these types of things." Treestar said.

We reached a clearing with trees making a rough circle around it. The trees had gaps that were dotted with brambles in bushes. There were two trees taller than all the rest in front of us. There were no bushes or brambles in the gaps between these trees. The clearing reeked of cats. We saw a couple walking around and chatting.

Before we walked in two cats descended from the trees and landed in front of us.

"Patchheart told us you found these two. He also spotted three others on the other side of the river." A brown tabby said.

"Thank you Branchclaw." Treestar said. He nodded and got out of our way and we walked into camp.The camp had a small stream running through it on the side. It had a couple of trees in the clearing with a couple of dens made out of branches.

"Sharpclaw and Stripefur you may leave us," Treestar said. They nodded and headed for a den that was bigger than the others. Treestar lashed her tail and we followed her. She walked towards a tree that was very thick and tall. The tree had a den on its front. We walked inside the den and we realized it was big. It was probably capable of holding five to six cats. Treestar sat on her haunches and she nodded signaling us to speak.

"We want to find Red and Fang." I spoke.

"They're out hunting, they will be back soon. Until then why don't I tell you about us." Treestar said. "We used to live with your clans and there were five of us. But rogues took over our territory and they drove us out. We lived a bit farther away until the clans drove the rogues out, but they didn't. The twolegs did, they took all the cats and put them in shiny dens. We lived there until they came back and cut down the forest. We asked Thunderclan to share their territory with us, but they refused. So we left, our old clan traveled for moons. Many of us died, then they found a lush forest and we settled down here."

"What was your clan called?" I asked.

"Skyclan..." Treestar replied.


End file.
